Three Worlds One King
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Eren Is a Vampire With so much secrets that no one could count! What will happen when he discover that his fated mate is a Werewolf? Mate his cute mate and let the secrets be out later of course!
1. Chapter 1

… **Three Worlds One King...**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

… _ **500 years ago…**_

 _Five hundred years ago, the war between vampires and werewolves had taken many lives. Not only from the creatures that were fighting, but the humans and the other species had been affected too. Because of that, the Goddess of the moon did the only thing she can do to stop this pointless war, she had tied Dracula's submissive son with Lupin's dominate daughter as a fated mates. The war had stopped temporarily after the shocking news had spread like a wildfire._

 _The peace didn't last for a long time as some people had hoped. on the tenth year of their mating, a Rogue vampire was able to snake into the castle of the mating couples. He was about to kill Dracula's son, only for Luna Lupin's daughter to fight the vampire until she was killed by him. the fights that had taken a place and the young vampire's screams as he saw him mate being killed in front of his eyes, was able to bring the guards._

 _It was too late by then._

 _The only thing that the guards saw was the corpses of the two mates. The rumors had only told that the two had killed each other, and not the real story that had taken a place. Because of that, the war had raged again. But this time even the Goddess of the moon, the Luna couldn't do a thing to stop it._

 _Until one day…._

… _ **400 years ago…**_

 _A man with teal eyes and brown hair was walking with a woman by his side, his clothes were all in black and he gives the woman a smirk that was disguised as smile. The woman looked at him coyly and pat her eyelashes at him, making the man grin at that. it was the middle of winter, and the snow was falling on the ground. Covering everything in a pure white. The man walked until he reached a clear then smirk at the woman making her hum and look around._

 _"Is this where you want to do it?" she asked softly then shrugged, money was money, so why should she care about where she will win it?_

 _The man smirked at that and closed his eyes, he hummed softly as he heard the blood in her veins start bombing harder and harder in fear as she heard the howl of a wolf heading their way. The man opened his eyes only for the teal color to turn into burning gold. "I hoped that you have said you Goodbyes." As fast as he had said that he longed at the woman biting her neck hard, draining her from all the blood she used to have in her body, once the woman went slack in his arms and he allowed her to drop, what little amount of blood left speckled the white snow_ _._

 _"What are you doing here, Dracula?" said a cold voice, once Dracula turnaround he saw a black wolf growling at him. the black wolf then turns into a man. The man had a black raven hair and grey eyes that turn into a blue as he glared at him, the man wasn't wearing clothes because of his transformation. Though that didn't faze Dracula at all, he didn't like the sight though._

 _"You know Lupin, it will be appreciated if you could invest in clothes, they are quite comfortable by the way," Dracula said as he gazed at the man who crossed his arms over his chest. They didn't even take a position to fight, after all, they were equals, no matter what. Be it strength, speed, or status. They are practically in the same boat. "I think you already know why I am here, so why don't we head straight to the topic?" Dracula said making Lupin sigh at that and nodded his head._

 _"My mate is with a child, and I already know that your mate is also carrying," Lupin said as he ruffled his hair. "We can't stop the war completely but maybe we could write a treaty between our species."_

 _Dracula hummed at that. "What about this. If a vampire killed a werewolf, I will deal with them, and if a werewolf killed a vampire, you will deal with them. No death should go unpunished, that is the only way for all of us to respect and fear of the treaty between us." Dracula explains making Lupin hum at that._

 _"Well then... I hope that the peace will last this time." Lupin said as he shook Dracula's hand. A flash of hurt passed over his eyes then he hides it as fast as he can. Lupin then turns around and transforms into a wolf, he was about to return home but Dracula stopped him._

 _"Lupin…," Dracula said making Lupin's ear pick up at that. "I…. I am sorry for what happened to Luna," Dracula said making Lupin stiff._

 _Lupin then turns to look at Dracula and give a huff. "I am sorry about Aaron too." He said making Dracula nod and turn around to leave._

 _Unknowing to them, the Goddess of the moon wasn't the only one who was watching._

… _ **35 years ago…**_

 _Carla was humming softly, she was returning home from her work at Hannes's bar. She stiff as she felt eyes on her and curse softly, she starts walking fast but not too fast to show the person who was watching that she already knew about them. she should have been more careful than that after all vampires still exist in this world. Carla was one of the people who knows about vampires, she had known since she was a little girl that was trained to take her father's position when she grows up, she had never met a vampire and she had hoped that she never will, but it seems like the fates were against her tonight._

 _Carla froze as she saw a man with teal eyes and long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, the man adjust his glass and smiled at her making Carla scowl at him. "What are you doing out this late, miss?" the man said as he looked at her._

 _"None of your business," Carla said she didn't take her eyes off of the vampire in front of her, making the vampire frown. "What do you want, vampire?" Carla asked making the vampire look at her with shock on his face._

 _The vampire then smirked at that and hummed. "Who would have thought that a little human will know about us?" he grins as he starts heading to Carla who growled at him. "Well then, because you were so smart I will tell you the name of your killer." He laughed at that making Carla hiss at him. "Grisha Jaeger, the future king of the vampires." With that Grisha attack._

… _.._

 _"YOU SHOULD GET RID OF THAT…THAT DEMON SPAWN, CARLA!" yelled Keith as he looked at Carla pleadingly, it had been a month since Carla had been attacked by that vampire, she was able to escape but with a heavy price._

 _Carla glared at Keith tiredly and hissed. "He had nothing to do with what that bastard had done!" she told Keith. "He is nothing but an unborn baby, that was being punished for a crime he had no hand in." tears start running down her face making Keith sighs at that. "W-why should he be punished, when he is a victim just like me? Why should that fucking bastard walk freely around and not this innocent child?" Carla give a shaky sigh at that and looked down. "I am keeping him," she whispered. "Even if it would hurt I am keeping him."_

 _Keith just looked at Carla, it seems like the Luna had already abandoned them._

… _ **15 years ago…**_

 _"N-no! mother, please don't die!" Eren sobs near his mother's bed. He didn't want it to be true, he didn't want to lose the only family he has just because some drunk bastard decided to kill everyone in the building where his mother worked because he suspects that his wife was cheating on him._

 _Eren gives a pitiful sniff making Carla look at him with a tired face, his golden and teal eyes looked at her begging her to stay with him. she was the only survivor so that meant something, right? Carla just smiled at her son and give a tired smile. "It is time for you to know the truth," Carla said in a low voice so it won't crack in the middle of the sentence._

 _With that, Carla told Eren everything. She told him about his heritage, about his father, his birth, about what he was, and about everything that he had wanted to know for years. By the end, Eren was so shocked that he didn't feel the tears that that was running down his face turn to blood. Carla sniffs at that and gives Eren a broken smile. "From now on, Keith will train you." She said then give a soft smile at her son. "I am so proud of you Eren. please don't forget that," she said then closed her eyes softly._

 _Carla never opened her eyes after that._

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"So you are returning to college, right? boss?" a voice said making Eren looks up from his paperwork at Annie his secretary who was running her hand through her clothes, next to her stood Ymir who was having a displeased look at the skirt she was wearing and behind them stood Reiner and Berthold Who even after years always wear the same clothes as their other half. Eren frown at that softly, had he overworked himself again. Looking at his Rolex the answer was yes.

Eren stretch and stood up Taking his coat from the chair he was sitting on. "if you already know the answer then why are you asking?" Eren said as he prepares to head with his friends to their lunch break. He had met them when he was fifteen after that day and his mother had adopted them, Eren was older than them by at least four years. He ends up with them as his siblings because of what had happened to them. they knew about him being a half-vampire. Thankfully being half-vampire means that he doesn't need blood like full vampires, which made his life easier.

"Well, we asked about that because we want to follow you of course!" that was what Ymir said as she yawned, making Eren look at her and blink. "Oh come on! We all know that you are only returning for college because your kids will enter the college this year." Ymir grumbles making Eren shrug at that and continues his way.

"So what? I also want to have a diploma in English." Eren said softly. As he reached the lift and pressed on the button. His office was on the sixtieth floors, the benefit of being the owner of the company. Kyojin company was a star in the business field, Eren had built the company from scratch 13 years ago, and even now it still the best in everything.

"But aren't you already a writer?" Berthold asked as he enters the lift with the others, everyone looked at Eren waiting for him to say something. After all, Eren was a famous writer, who goes under the pen name of 'Rogue'. So they didn't understand why Eren wants to return to college if he was filthy rich.

"I know. Though I was thinking of taking a year-off of work, and what a better way than to give Keith that excuse. And who knows, maybe I will find another career that I will like." Eren said and the rest shudder at the mention of Keith. The man was the CEO, and the word 'demon' is describing him lightly, no one wants to be on Keith's bad side, even Eren who owns this company.

Reiner snort at that. "You are stuck with us, want it or not, we won't leave you alone." He said making Eren sigh and roll his eyes at that. if they want to knock themselves let them.

"Fine, but chose a major will ya? I don't want a last-minute shit like you always do." Eren said making Reiner grumble at that and nod his head.

"So how are Armin and Mikasa? I heard they had mated last week." Asked Annie making Eren flinch at the unpleased memory. He really loved his adopted son and daughter, he really does. But just because the two of them were werewolves, it didn't give them the right to fuck on his bed in their wolf form when they already have fucking room!

"They are great." _And grounded for the rest of their long life._ that was left unsaid. The doors opened making the five walked out of the cramped room, to the restaurant that was across of them.

"BOSS!"

Eren heard a yell, he looked at the person who yelled only to see a vampire walking to him. unknowing to a lot of humans, his company was run by vampires, werewolf, and other creatures. Eren didn't care about who was working under him, all that matter to him, is no fighting between vampires and werewolves or else….

"Nile? What is wrong?" Eren asked as he saw the older vampire, he could feel his friends twitch at that and tried to make a wall that will protect him, only for a glare to stop them. They have been this protective since he and his mother had adopted them all, a way of thanking him they say. But Eren didn't want that, he wants them to live their own life in happiness.

Nile stopped before him and point at the reception disk. Eren blink at that and looked up only to see his daughter Mikasa and son Armin chatting with each other happily. Eren lips twitch up at that, he thanked Nile and headed where his family was standing, he tapped them softly on the shoulders making the young werewolves turn to look at him and smiled.

"DAD!" they called and looked at their adopted father, Eren just hummed as he saw his kids brighten up at the sight of their family. "So are you ready for college next week?" Armin said happily as he looked at Eren making Eren smirk.

"Yeah, kids we are all ready to return to that hellhole!" Ymir says between cackling making Armin and Mikasa smile at that. "Eren? did you put your charm?" she then said before they headed out to the restaurant.

Eren rolled his eyes at that. "You know that the sun doesn't affect me," Eren said making the group hum at that. it wasn't like vampires can't walk in the sun, they just have a sensitive skin that attracts sunburn-like a moth to flames. Vampires often than not used charms to stop the burning, they didn't have time to put sunscreen every day. But because Eren was a half, the sun didn't affect him like normal vampires.

Annie hummed at that and sigh softly. "Even so, you should always carry it with you, especially with us returning to college." She said as they reached the restaurant after their short walk. Eren just sigh at that and took his seat on their usual table.

"Fine, though I am not promising anything," Eren said as he looked at the menu that was on the table. He looked at Armin and Mikasa with a smirk at their clothes and the way they flirt with each other, the two of them were fated mates since they turn ten. Eren hummed at that maybe he will be able to find his mate one day?

He didn't know why, but it seems like life was going to be interested.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi Ackerman grunt softly as he shut he alarm that was bent on killing the good dream he had, and sadly it was able to do just that! Levi grumbled as he gets out of his bed then headed to the bathroom to do whatever the hell he wants to.

An hour later a dressed up Levi get out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, only to see his mother cooking breakfast her dress swing as she danced softly. Levi smiled at that and took his seat on the dining table and wait for his mother to finish and notice him. he then smirked and cleaned his throat making his mother jump a little. "Good morning."

Kuchel turn to Levi and smiled softly. "Good morning to you too. The breakfast is done." She hummed and put the plate in front of Levi, then put another across of him. shortly after that she placed the teacups on the table and took a seat. "Your father had already left for work." She said making Levi nod his head and start eating.

"Hanji and Erwin will pick me up in an hour." Levi mutter making Kuchel smile at that, Levi then looked at his mother and sighs softly. "I had the same dream again." He mutters making Kuchel grin and squeals. Ever since Levi had turn 16, he starts having dreams about his fated mate, though the only thing Levi knew about him was that he was older and his name is 'Eren'. they had asked Lupin, Levi's grandfather if that was even possible, to begin with. Lupin was shocked at first, but he had told them that was, in fact, had happened 500 years ago. He didn't tell them anything else, just that it happened.

Kuchel grins and gazed at Levi who was looking at his food. "Maybe you will find your mate in college?" she said making Levi smile at that and took a sip of his tea. Kuchel then smirks at him making Levi scowl. "And maybe he will like the way you dress up for him~" at that Levi flush and looked down at his clothes, so what if he loved cross-dressing? It is just that females' clothes are that comfortable and pretty! So what!

"Do you think he will?" Levi asked looking at his mother who was smiling at him. Kuchel nodded her head at that and give Levi thumps up. That made Levi smiled at his mother's childish behavior. They two of them continue eating.

"Levi!"

An hour later you could hear Hanji's screams from outside. Levi growled at that making Kuchel sighs and look at Levi with teary eyes. that made Levi frown and hug his mother, he then peck her on the cheek making her smile at that. "I will miss you, mon cher." She said making Levi smile at that.

"I will miss you too, Maman." He said then he headed outside to see Hanji looking at him with a frightening grin. She then run to hug him only for him to push her away. "THE HELL FOUR-EYES? BACK THE FUCK OFF!" he growled and pushed Hanji, making the insane woman cackle as her clothes get dirty from her fall, though the woman just smiled and stood up.

"I MISS YOU TOO!" she said making Levi roll his eyes and took a seat in the back of the car away from the crazy woman.

"Erwin." Levi said and nodding to Erwin who was sitting in the driver seat Wearing this expensive as hell clothes. Erwin looked at Levi with a smile, making Levi hum at that. he then saw Hanji took a seat in the passenger seat, making Levi sighs in relief at that.

"SO." Hanji grin making Levi look at her with an eyebrow raising. "Are you excited to be in college?" she asked only to see Levi scoff at that. "WHAT? You want to be a clothes designer! College is the only way for that!" she said then 'oh'-ed at something. "Is it because your father had forced you to take Mythical Studies?" she asked making Levi shake his head at that.

"I am not in the mood, Hanji." Levi said making Hanji sigh at that and hum. It really wasn't Hanji's fault, it is just, he turns snappy every time he had that dream about his fated mate. His submissive wolf, always whines and whimper when he woke up, his inner wolf didn't even know why their mate had left them, Even when he had tried to reason with his wolf.

He just hoped that he will be able to find his mate.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Mikasa! Armin! GET YOUR FAT ASSES OUT OF THE BED RIGHT NOW!" Eren howled at his adopted children. It was six in the morning, and if they wanted to reach Sina's university by eleven they had to leave in an hour. But it seems like fate was against him as those two weren't even awake yet!

"They are still in bed?" Annie asked as she took a sip of coffee from her mug, she then handled Eren his mug of black coffee. Annie took a pity at Eren and sighs softly. "Leave it to me." She said making Eren nod and take a sip from the bitter liquid and give Annie the ok sign. Annie nodded at that and turn to the stairs. "HOLLY SHIT! IT IS THAT THE WRITER ROGUE MAKING OUT WITH EREN!" she screamed making Eren look at her like she had lose her mind. It is true that he didn't tell his children about his side job, but that was taking it to far.

"WHERE?" Eren heard the shrieks from upstairs and a sound of footsteps running down to greet them. Eren blink at that and looked at Annie who was sipping her coffee like nothing had happened.

"GO GET INTO THE SHOWER AND FINISH PACKING! OR GOD HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Eren blew, only to hear cursing and the bathroom door being slammed shut. "Thank you." He told Annie who nod her head and headed to the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

Five hours later you could see Eren driving one of his cars as he glared at the road. "I can believe we are going to be late just because you two decided to fuck last night instead of sleeping!" Eren growled making Mikasa and Armin fidget in the back seats, behind Berthold, Ymir, and Reiner. "THE FUCK! Since the two of you had mated, you two can't keep your hands to yourselves! It is not mating seasons for werewolves yet! So what the fuck is happening?!" Eren blew once more and growl, he didn't remember being that insufferable when he was a teen. "You wanted to be a lawyer Mikasa! How the fuck will you be one if you don't even respect being on time! And you Armin! You want to be a doctor! But I can't for the life of me discover how you will make it with that behavior!"

Armin whine and looked down in shame, being the submissive wolf he was, it was hard for him to get scold by the Alpha of the pack. Mikasa didn't say anything and looked down, she too respect her father's position to backtalk him. when their Alpha is like that, it is better to hear him rant and scowl then backtalk, or their punishment will be much worst.

Berthold took pity on the kids and sighs softly. "They are newly mated, so I think that it is normal for them to be like this. Though they won't do that next time, they already learn their lesson." He said making Eren growl and sighs at that.

"Fine! But next time not even you will be able to save them." Eren grunt making Annie who was sitting next to him hum at that and turn the music on.

Ymir who had been playing a game on her phone, pushed a sleeping Reiner to his mate, and looked at Eren. "You know, I don't even know who I pity more. You or them?" she them smirked and turn to Armin and Mikasa. "Tell you what! If you are able to win me a date with that cute vampire Krista. I will be in your side." Ymir said making Eren grunt at that and shoot her a glare making her raise her hands in peace.

"If you want to bang that chick then you ask her on a date! Don't involved them with your business." Eren growled then sighs as he saw Sina university. Finally! Eren sighs again and looked at them. "Which dorm are you all in?" Eren said after he had calmed down a little.

Annie hummed at that. "We are all in Trost dorms, though I don't know about you." She said making Eren sigh at that.

"I am in Rose." He said simply and hummed. Maybe he should tell Keith to sent him his motorcycle, after all he can't just stuck with this car.

Ymir looks at him and frowns. "Isn't that the apartments in the college station?" she asked making Eren smirk at her. "YOU BASTARD! How can you leave us in dorms! When you got to rent an apartment!" Ymir blow. Waken up Reiner in return.

"The fuck?" Reiner mumble then shoot Ymir a glare. "Ymir. PLEASE shut the fuck up! I couldn't sleep last night." He said while giving Armin and Mikasa a pointed look at the last part.

Eren hummed and parked the car. "We are here." He says as he opened his seatbelt making the others do the same. Eren then looked at Mikasa and Armin and sighs. "Mikasa, Armin. I will leave the car's keys with Annie. So if you need to use it, just ask her." Eren said making Annie grin at him. FINALLY! She will drive this baby! If only will Eren let her drive his cars more often. Especially that beautiful motorcycle of his.

Eren just snorts at that and gives Annie the keys making Ymir grunt at the unfairness of this world, she too want to drive one of Eren's cars. HELL! The bastard had 20 fucking car! Would it hurt him to let her drive one? Well fine, she had crushed one of his lovely car when she was driving, but that was five years ago!

Eren get out of the car and looked around, the collage still the same even after 14 years. He then his gang had went to Sina to study, so he was sure that the four with him knew their way around here. "Let's unpack." Said Eren as he took his suitcase and laptop's case. Even if he had took a vacation, it didn't mean he will stop working completely.

After that Eren went with the six people to Trost dorms to see their room. He had paid tones of money, to rent all of the dorms for this year. They had a suite styled dorm room (Well for Eren it is more of an apartment then not) It had two bedrooms, a sitting area, a kitchenette, and two bathrooms.

The first suit was for Berthold, Reiner, and Annie.

Berthold and Reiner were married, so for them one room is enough. the second room was for Annie who kicked Ymir out of her room. she didn't want to be stuck with Armin and Mikasa, who do it like bunnies!

The second suit, was for Mikasa, Armin, and Ymir Who plead with Eren to take her in. it was similar to the other suit with the décor.

Eren hummed as he looked at that and looked at Mikasa and Armin making them look at him. "I don't want to hear from Ymir that you are going at it all night! You are in college now, and I want a high marks from you." Eren said making them nods their head in embarrassment. "And Mikasa, I don't want to hear that you had made Armin fall pregnant at this young age." That made Armin and Mikasa flushed and for the others to laugh at them.

"Now, a few things to remember," Eren said after everyone had calmed down. "This is college, not high school. You don't get detention or suspension, you get expelled. So watch your tempers, Mikasa! If a person came near Armin, it doesn't mean that he will take your mate. I may be able to alter people's memories, but I'd rather not do that to every human on campus." Eren's warning hung in the air. "Armin, remember self-defense. College boys are a little more forceful than the ones in high school." Eren finished making the two of them nods their head. "You can have lunch with us after you finish your classes, even your friends can join us if they want."

After Eren had made sure that Mikasa and Armin had still down with the others, he headed to his apartment. Eren hummed at that, it had everything he need for his stay, and that all he asked for. After Eren had unpacked, he took his laptop and took a seat in the living room and start writing.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Hanji's pickup parked in the student parking lot next to the Maria dormitory on Sina University campus at half-past eleven. Levi hummed in delight as he saw his childhood friends, Farlan and Isabel run to greet him. he was thankful for that, after all he didn't want to hear Erwin ask him out again for what felt like the thousand time!

"Hello to you too," Levi says as he climbed out of the back seat, and welcomed the mated pair. He looks at Isabel's he frowns at the pink thing that she was wearing, he didn't like the color at all. Though he loved Farlan's clothes. Erwin was forcing a smile as he gets out of the car from the passenger seat and Hanji hummed.

"Farlan, Isabel. What are you doing here?" Erwin asked in distaste as he looked at the two. "I thought that you two had died or something, I didn't hear of you after Isabel had broken her arm." He said making Farlan growl at him with hate as he saw the hateful look he shoot to his mate.

One important rule among werewolves. You do not fuck with another's mate, even if it isn't official.

"Really Erwin!" Hanji growled at him as Levi hissed in a warning. "Come on guys, let is unpack. Erwin can walk to his dorm. Trost is that way, so goodbye!" Hanji said as the three follow her to their dorm.

"So we are in the same dorm, right?" Isabel asked with an excited voice, making Farlan smile at her and nods his head a yes.

"Yes we are!" Hanji said happily making the two look at her with a smile. "Petra and Oluo are also with us! And my Mike too!" she said making the rest laugh at how she talked about her mate. At Sina University, couples can share rooms. The college board thought it'd be a great way to attract more students. And it was. Levi was really grateful that he will share the four bedrooms suit with his close friends, after all wolves like being in packs, it made them feel safe even if he didn't tell his friends about that.

Levi hummed as he opened the door to the suit, he looked around and took the room in the far end that doesn't have another rooms near it, he will live in a suite full of couples, he want to be far away from them when they start fucking.

After Levi had finish unpacking, he throws himself on his bed and sighs softly. He wondered if he will find his mate.

Levi just shrugs and stoop up he took a seat on his desk and opened his sketchbook and start drawing.

* * *

So what do you think?

I hope that you will like it.

I was so happy when I wrote it :D

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **Three Worlds One King...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violence, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Eren sighs softly as he shut the alarm and stood up from his bed. He looked around his room and grunt as he swings his legs and stood up from his bed. He was tired as hell, but he just shrugs that and headed to the bathroom, nothing a shower and a black coffee can't fix.

After his shower, Eren headed outside of the bathroom with a towel around his hips and head to the dresser to Fitch his clothes. He then hummed softly and prepare his coffee as usual.

Today was the first day of classes, the first-week being orientation. Eren you can say that he was happy to be in college it was easier than being behind his desk all day working with the stupid paperwork that breeds under his desk like no tomorrow. Though he had yet to understand why Keith was the one who had chosen his classes, because now he had to take English, literature (including literary criticism and literary theory), the philosophy of language 101, communication studies, folklore, cultural studies, creative writing, critical theory, and a World Government class. He should have never give Keith the OK to chose even one of his classes, he knew that the bastard was after him for leaving and returning to college, but that was a bit too far! Thankfully he was a genius or else he would have died in the first week. The last class today was Mythical Studies 101, and Eren had to laugh at the irony of Keith.

Eren hummed and sigh in relief as he saw his coffee was finally ready, he took a seat on the dining table and took a sip of his coffee while reading the newspaper, he felt like today was going to be a good day.

After Eren had finished his coffee, he stood up and headed to his classes, thankfully no one of his gang took Mythical Studies with him, or God helps him they won't leave him the fuck alone. Eren look at his phone and blink he had only turned his phone off for a little while so why the fuck did they all blow his phone.

 **Ymir:**

 _Eren are you here?_

 **Ymir:**

 _Eren you bastard! I am talking to you!_

 **Ymir:**

 _PLEASE! HAVE A PITY ON ME!_

 **Ymir:**

 _THEY ARE AT IT FOR FIVE HOUR! PLEASE HELP!_

 **Ymir:**

 _EREEEEEN!_

 **Annie:**

 _Ymir nearly broke my door so I broke her face, don't panic when you see her._

 **Reiner:**

 _OI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? Ymir interrupts me from having my fun!_

 _Oh, and I almost forget, your kids are at it again._

 **Berthold:**

 _I am sorry about Reiner. I will take care of Ymir don't worry._

 **Three missing calls from Armin and Mikasa.**

Eren jaw fell on the floor at that and blink, he should have a serious talk the next time he sees them, sometimes Eren felt like he was raising six children instead of two. Eren grunt and grumble at that, he entered his classes and looked around, it seems like he was the last person to arrive.

Eren shrug at that and headed to the only seat available… near a cute werewolf that was wearing women's clothes. Eren saw the werewolf nose scrunch in a cute was at his smell, even if Eren was half a vampire. His scent was as strong as one. Eren just sighs at that and took a seat near the werewolf making the werewolf look at him.

Eren just raises his brow at that and cleaned his throat making the werewolf snap out of it and muttered a sorry returning his gaze to the front. Eren hummed at that and look at the front of the classes only to see their teacher an old werewolf that Eren know too well enter the classes.

"Hello, class. My name is Dot Pixis. Your teacher, It is nice meeting you." Pixis said as he looked around the classes until his eyes fell on Eren. he blinks at that and snorts softly, Keith had already told him about Eren returning to college, but he didn't believe him one a bit. "Ok class, before we start, I will like you to welcome your partners, which will be the unlucky person sitting next to you." He said with a smirk making the classes grunt and curse at that, though there was some cheering from the lucky ones that we're able to sit next to a hot girl or a boy.

Eren just narrows his eyes at that, the manipulative bastard didn't do anything without a reason, and when Eren heard the soft curse from the werewolf he knew why. Eren growled lowly as he saw Pixis sit his ass on his chair and opened a book. Pixis then looked at the students with a hum. "Class will start tomorrow, you can take your time to _know_ each other better," Pixis said as he looked at Eren making Eren glare at him. he may not be as old as Pixis who was 430 years old, but he was a fucking adult!

Eren just gives a dejected sigh and looked at the scowling werewolf. "Hello," Eren said in a polite tone, even if the kid was a werewolf he was just that a kid. A kid that looked like his daughter Mikasa a lot that made Eren blink at that, he could actually look like her twin or something, even his age match her, the only difference was the height that is, the kid was short.

The wolf blinks at that and looks at Eren in confusing. "Hello?" he said then he narrows his eyes at Eren making the older man look at him blankly. "Why are you talking to me? Aren't vampires all about killing the wolves and being leeches?." The kid said making Eren twitch at that, he hates it when someone thinks of him like a leech.

Eren twitch at that and sighs. "Listen, kid." He said making the wolf look at him. "I am not like normal vampires so be respectful, and I will like for you to stop with those stupid names. I didn't call you a mutt, so again that means respect. I am 34 so I know what I am talking about." Eren said making the wolf blink and his jaw on the floor.

"Sorry." He said and then sigh softly and look at Eren. "Fine, let us start again. My name is Levi Ackerman, 18, a werewolf, nice to meet you." 'Levi' said as he extends his hand for a handshake, making Eren hum at that and smile softly at the wolf.

"Eren Yega. 34, vampire. Nice to meet you too." Eren said while shaking Levi's hand. Eren frown as he felt a soft burn on his pinky finger, when the two look down, they froze as they saw the red string of fate connecting their hands together.

Levi looked at Eren with shock then give a soft whine, his wolf was happy to finally be able to find his mate, but his mind was raging wars inside his head. Levi rips his hand away from Eren and stood up running out of the class making everyone look at him.

Eren sigh at that and looked at Levi's stuff that he forget and took them while standing up. Pixis look at him raising his eyebrow making Eren sigh and nodded his head. Eren knew that Pixis had seen the string and Keith will be involved soon, so hopefully he will be able to talk with his mate before that.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi runs away from his class, he couldn't believe it! his mate was a vampire! And a strange one at that but still a vampire. Levi growl at that he should have realized it when he had said his name and age. After all how many people have the name 'Eren' around here with the same age? NONE!

Levi stopped near a bench and sit on in looking down on the ground. His wolf was whining and crying at him to return to his mate, but he didn't. how will he tell his parents about this? Levi knows that his mother will understand, but what about his father? His father is already angry about him for not being a lawyer like him and chose a girly career, Levi just knew that if his father knew about his mate it would be the last straw. Levi whines at that, what would he do?!

"Are you OK?" Said a voice behind Levi making him jump and look behind him only to see Eren, Levi look at his lap then sigh softly nodding his head making Eren hum and took a seat beside him. "You seem disappointed with me being your mate," Eren said making Levi turn to him and sigh.

"It is not that," Levi muttered softly then scrunch his nose. "It is just strange. I didn't hear of any werewolf mating a vampire after what had happened to Luna and her mate." He said hoping that his mate won't misunderstand him and hate him for that.

Eren hummed at that and smiled, if that is what was weighing his mate then it will be solved easily with time. "I understand it can be tough to consider that you are still a child," Eren said making Levi growl at the child command, Eren just grin. "To me, you are a child, my daughter and son are practically your age," Eren told him.

At that Levi freeze and his wolf whine softy. His mate was already with another one. He knew that vampires are not like werewolves loving only one mate for the rest of their life, he knows that vampires take multiples mate, sometimes reaching twenty or so. That made Levi swallow nervously and look at Eren. "So you have a mate?" he asked quietly as to not hear his voice crack.

Eren frown at that then looks at Levi. "I don't have any mate Levi, why are you asking this question?" Eren asks making Levi blink and looks at him.

It was Levi's who frown next and look at Eren. "But you said you have children." He said making Eren blink at that then start laughing making Levi growl at him and huff.

"I am sorry." Eren start after he stopped with his laughs. "I didn't tell you this, but I adopt them when they were children." Eren said making Levi 'oh'-ed at that and sigh in relief that his mate was his, without some another vampire in the way.

Before Levi was able to ask Eren, a ringing phone cut him off. Eren frown making Levi look at him as he Fitch his phone, one he did he blink as he saw Annie calling. Eren press call and was about to ask Annie what the fuck but a scream interrupt him.

 _"EREN! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! MIKASA IS FIGHTING WITH OTHER WEREWOLF AND THEY ARE ABOUT TO KILL EACH OTHER!"_

That made Eren curse and stood up followed by Levi before Eren was about to run Levi held his hand making Eren sigh at that and held Levi from his hips tightly making him squeak. Eren then focused on Mikasa and Annie's place and close his eyes, using some of his magic to transfer to their place. The next time Eren opened his eyes, he saw Levi whimper in dizziness and clinch to him. Levi let go of Eren as he saw two dominate werewolf fighting, and he fucking knows one of them, Hanji and some other werewolf and human were there too.

"ERWIN! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! STOP THIS FUCKING FIGHT RIGHT NOW!." Levi yelled and growled at Erwin who was about to punch a raven haired girl that strangely looked like him.

Eren roar at that in rage. Making Mikasa froze at her father and Erwin to stop and look at the newcomer with a scowl. "MIKASA YEGA! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE OR GOD HELP ME YOU ARE DEAD!" Levi shook softly as he saw his mate angry, did he know that werewolf?

"Yes, father." The werewolf said making the werewolves freeze at that and look at the two, Mikasa just looked down in shame as she walked to stand in front of Eren.

"F-f-f-FATHER?!" Hanji yelled looking at the two in a shock. As for Levi he blinks and blinks and blinks again. His mate had raised a werewolf as a daughter?

"I will ask you this only once Mikasa," Eren said in a low voice making Mikasa flinch and looked down. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" Eren hissed at her making her scowl softly.

"He starts it father!" she said looking at Eren in the eyes making Eren raise his brow at that. "Armin and I, we're heading to our next class but he just appears and starts flirting with Armin! Even after we both show him our mating marks! Then he starts touching Armin!" she said and growled softly at that. "Ask the other! You will know I am telling the truth!" she told her father making Eren look at Armin who was crying softly behind Annie.

Eren narrow his eyes at that and growled softly at that, making Mikasa show her neck in submissive. Eren then looked at her with soft eyes. "Go and calm Armin down, I will handle it," he said softly making Mikasa nod her head at that and run to Armin.

Eren turn his cold eyes to Erwin who was scowling as Hanji was screaming at him, Eren cleaned his throat making everyone look at him. "I will ask this question and you better answer it honestly," Eren said after he switches his eyes to glowing gold making Erwin and the rest sweat at the insane look in his eyes. "Why were you assaulting my SON and DAUGHTER when they were heading to their class in peace?" Eren ask as he starts walking until he tower over Erwin who was sweating softly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Erwin huffed as he looked over Eren's creepy golden eyes. "I didn't see the marks and that werewolf attack with no reason!" he said making Eren raise an eyebrow at that.

Eren frown and looked at the woman who was wearing glasses beside him. "Is it true?" he asks, even when he knows that it was a lie.

Hanji just glared at Erwin and looked at Eren with an apologetic look. "No, he is lying. I am so sorry about it what happens to your…. Son?" she asks in confuse making Eren look at her and nod his head.

Eren then turn his face to Erwin who glared at Hanji. "Well Erwin as much as I hate to say that, but because of the treaty I can break your neck for what you had done to my children." He said with coldly with a dark smirk making Erwin gulp at that and back away slightly. "But I will only tell you this. You are expelled from the university." Eren said coldly making Erwin froze at that.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Erwin yelled as he glared at Eren harder making Eren snort at him.

"I own the university, so may tell me how I couldn't expel one of it is the students who harassments another student?" Eren asks in a bored tone, making the teens look at him with shock, after all, Eren never told anyone other than his gang that he owns the university since he had bought it a few years ago, don't ask how but Eren was able to do it.

Erwin growled at that and glared at Eren hatefully making Eren snort at that and turn around and walked to Armin and Mikasa who were staring at their father in shock. "YOU FUCKING LEECH! YOU-" Erwin was cut by a slap, when he looked down he saw enrage Levi glaring at him hard.

"Don't you dare talk about my mate Like that! you bastard!" Levi blows making Erwin freeze in shock at that. Hanji blinks then squeal as she heard about Levi finding his mate, and looked at Eren who was having a shocked Armin and Mikasa. Annie just blinks at that and took a photo of Levi and send it to the gang.

"WHAT?" Erwin shrieks at that. "YOU CAN'T BE A MATE OF A VAMPIRE!" he yelled hoping that Levi was joking with him, though Levi just glares hatefully at Erwin making Erwin curse at that. "THINK OF YOUR FATHER!" he said desperately hoping that Levi will leave that leech.

Levi just snorts at that. "Fuck him!" he said turning around and heading were Eren was with Hanji in tow.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren didn't know how, but in the end, they all had ended up in his apartment as he looked after the teens with Annie. Thankfully the rest of his gang were busy having their own life than to the middle in his this time. Eren could see Mikasa and Armin look at Levi up and down studying him and the other way around with Levi and Hanji.

"So…." Armin start then looks nervously at the two then his eyes feel on Levi. "You are father's mate, right?" he asked making Levi nod his head at that.

Mikasa hummed at that. "You kicked that bastard's ass, so you are OK by me." She said as she hugged Armin close to her, making Eren grunt.

"NOT IN MY APARTMENT!" he called out making the two let go and frown at that, Annie just hummed and shove herself between the two mates making Mikasa hiss at her, Annie just shrug and start playing with her phone.

Hanji looked at Eren with fascination and grin. "You adopt werewolves as your children! And fated mates at that! how did you do it without wanting to attack them? Oh! Can I do some experiments on you-" she was cut by a growl from everyone in the room making her laugh at that and mutter a 'Sorry'.

Eren just hummed at that and looked at Levi who was smiling as he looked around the apartment. "Father?" Armin asked making Eren look at him with a hum. "Should we leave you two so Levi could move in?" that made Eren and Annie blink at that and look at the four werewolves.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked as she looked at Eren who was frowning softly, what did they mean by moving in?

It was Hanji who explains with a huge smile. "When a submissive werewolves find their mates they immediately move with them! Because our instinct refuses for us to stay away from our mates." She said making Eren frown at that even more. But Hanji continues like nothing. "But if a mate rejects his mate, our wolf will fall into depressing until our mate accepts us or we die." She hummed looking at Levi who was looking at his lap nervously.

Eren blink at that and looked at Mikasa and Armin who nods their heads at that making Eren stare blankly at the wall. After five minutes of silence Eren looked at Levi who was looking at him with a blank look waiting for a rejection from his mate, Eren then sighs softly and grimace. "Fine he can move in, but if we are going to be mates, we are going to take things slowly," Eren said making Levi smiled at that. that made Eren's lips twitch up then he frowns softly. "I have a question." He asks making Levi hum and looks at Eren. Eren glare at Mikasa and Armin making them smile innocently at him. "It isn't a mating season for werewolves yet. So why are those two fucks like rabbits even after I had told them clearly to STOP?!" he glared making Mikasa gulp.

Hanji and Levi 'oh'-ed at that and look at Eren. "You didn't know because you are a vampire, but for newly mated werewolves that is normal to strengthen the bond," Hanji explain making Eren frown but hum at that. "The same will happen to you when you and Levi decided to mate!" Hanji said with a grin

At that Eren froze a look of horror cross his face, Levi blush at that and look down. Leaving Annie cackling at them and Mikasa and Armin too embarrassed to say a thing.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! Another chapter!

And by the way for everyone who read my stories, then you know that I hate Erwin to death and live to make him suffer!

He rubs me the wrong way and I am sorry if I offended anyone who liked him.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **Three Worlds One King...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 _Heavy…._ Eren grunt as he opened his eyes and look at the heavy thing that was on his chest, he blink as he saw that the object that was crushing his rips were Levi. Eren then sighs and tried to pry Levi away from him, only for the werewolf to growl softly and curl into a ball on his chest making Eren groan at that and give up on moving the werewolf.

It had been a week after Eren had met his mate, and let's just say that his life was flipped 180 in one day. After the first day of their meeting, Levi had took it upon himself to back everything he have and move with him, with the help of Mikasa who took a strange liking to Levi, which by itself was strange, she wasn't trusted of a newcomer but it seems like she accept Levi into their 'pack' as she liked to call it. Armin too, had loved Levi and how he can keep up with Eren, even when Eren was 'A Crazy Ass Motherfucker.' As his gang liked to call him.

Though Eren wasn't going to lie, he somehow liked how thing were turning out to be, especially finding his mate after 17 years of searching for that little vixen. Eren jump a little as he felt Levi's nose nuzzling his neck, that made him tense for a second then he forced his body to relax. Even when he had already raised two werewolves, some things that they do were still mystery to him. when werewolves were a creatures of instincts and simple things, vampires were a sensual creatures that loved to fuck with people's minds, even him! which had made Keith nearly go to the hospital for heart attacks when he was a child. Speaking about Keith…. He should call that old man or he would be skinned alive.

"Eren…?" Eren blink once more as he heard Levi's sleepy murmur as he nuzzled his neck once more and purr. Eren just hum in response making Levi sigh and sit up, and let Eren remind you that Levi was sleeping on his chest which made him sit on his fucking lap! And to make things worse, it seems like Levi had change into one of his shirts when he was sleeping!

Now don't get Eren wrong, he know that he was 'tall as fuck' as Ymir like to call him. he was 6'6 so what! He was a vampire and not a human so it was normal. Dracula is 6'6 like him and that by itself is impressing considering that Grisha was 5'7. But he had got off the track, what he had meant was his shirt was like a dress on his mate that stood at 5'3. Levi was so…. So tiny! Especially when he stand near him, it made Eren much more over protective of him. even Armin who Eren had thought was a tiny is taller than Levi. That had made Armin squeal at being taller to another person then Annie who used to make him carry her bridal style when she was young, even now she made him carry her so she could level up with Berthold, which by the way was shorter than him by 6 cm which had shocked his gang who had thought that Berthold would be taller than him. and here he was again doing math in his head and leaving Levi to purr softly and gaze at him with a confuse and concern look.

"Good morning." Eren said softly making Levi cock his head at him and smile at that. Eren sighs in relief as Levi just shrug his strange behavior and stretch on top of him. that made Eren twitch and give a tight smile, too much for telling Levi to take thing slowly, at lease Levi didn't try to climb him like a tree to kiss him, though he had tried two days ago only to fail, and just when Eren was about to snort, that little minx looked at him with a teary eyes and innocent look making Eren twitch at that heartbreaking sight, that day end up with Levi getting his way and kissing him all he like with that smirk on his face, and end for Eren with a sore lips because Levi had decided to made it into a make out season for hours!

"Good morning to you too." Levi said as he yawn softly and scratch his wolf ear that was on top of his head, Eren raise an eyebrow as he saw Levi's tail wag softly behind him, that wasn't good at all! And he was right in his assuming as he saw Levi look at him with wide innocent eyes. damn it! why short people are always adorable? I mean did you look at Annie when she was 12? She only reached his waist and will always look at him with teary eyes so he will carry her, the same went with Armin and Mikasa as they grow up. And he had thought that he turn immune to their innocent and adorable look. Looking at Levi he know that he was fucked. "Can I get a good morning kiss, please?" Levi pout at him making Eren curse under his breath begging the Luna to help him from that tiny and adorable little monster that had made his lap into a comfortable chair.

Eren just look blankly at Levi and sigh. "You say that it is one kiss. But yesterday you had turn it into a 30." He said with a narrow eyes making Levi's wolf ear drop at his harsh look. _OH SHIT!_ Thought Eren as his eyes widen at Levi's pitiful sniffs. Before he was able to take everything back, he saw Levi looking at him with a teary eyes and betrayed look, making Eren feel like he was a monster that should be stabbed in the heart for what he did.

"I…. I o-only want-ed a… a l-little kiss." Levi whine softly hiding his face behind his hands as he start pitiful sniffing and sobbing. Eren grimace at that and curse the Luna for pairing him with a manipulative little shit. Well…. He don't practically blame her. when he was a child he was the manipulative little shit, still is but in a subtle way not like Levi. Keith had once told him when he was young that he will rule the world with his scary way of being able to made every person he want, do his sick bedding. But now the it seems like it will be the other way around from now one.

Eren sighs once again and curse the Luna again! He had to become immune to his mate and fast! If he wanted to live without having a heart attack from the cuteness overload. "I am sorry." He croon and sit up to hug his mate tightly, making Levi sniff and hide his face into Eren's chest. The way Levi his in his arms like a lost child, made his dominate instinct hiss at him like he was the scum of the earth. Great! Just great! In one week only, Levi was able to tame his instinct, which wasn't fair. Again FUCK YOU LUNA! For laughing your ass off at his misery. "Levi…. Babe." That word made Levi sniff and look at him, teary eyes being wide at Eren who croon such a word to him. Eren just twitch at that look and smile at Levi. "Good morning." He said kissing Levi softly on the lips.

That made Levi purr happily and clinch to Eren tightly, stealing other kisses until he was satisfy. After ten kiss, which Eren consider tame because Levi like to go overboard. Levi pull away with a dangerous smirk on his face. "I always win….. Alpha." Levi purr with a smug look at his face, then stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower leaving Eren in the bed alone.

In that moment Eren wondered who was the dominate in their relationship.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren hummed as he put his sunglasses to finish his look. Only to rip them away and look at what Levi was wearing. Now, you should know that Eren doesn't care about Levi wearing female's clothes, it was pretty cute if he was honest with himself. But that….. that thing! He was wearing was something he will burn if he saw Mikasa wear it! that thing doesn't hide a shit! His mate was all on display and his dominate self growl in possessiveness. He doesn't care about what Levi was going to say. He had to get rid of that thing!

"Get rid of those clothes." He growl lowly crossing his arms over his chest, gazing at Levi with a cold look making the werewolf blink at that and frown. Eren wondered if Levi realized that the two of them are going to their classes and not some party in their own home. Eren was ok with Levi wearing this clothes if they were alone, not in a place where uncultured fuckers will try to rape him because their brains where in their dicks and not in their heads.

"No." Levi said, like Eren words were just like that words have no meaning too. That made Eren growl and Levi to freeze as he heard that dominate growl his mate had let out when he saw Erwin attacking Mikasa. Levi fidget at that and looked at Eren with a scared look. A submissive never challenge his dominate. That was a known fact too, in both vampire and werewolf culture. But it seems like Levi had took thing way to far this time, Levi was never good at following rules, a known fact in all of his family, but to take thing this far and challenge his dominate was too much even for him. Levi wondered if Eren would leave him because of that, after all vampires were unpredictable as it is.

Eren stiff as he smell the scent of fear coming from Levi and curse inside his head, it seems like his instinct was trying to break lose at that thought of someone hurting his mate. Eren just sighs at that, he had never meant to scare his mate, it is just unacceptable to him for his mate or children to walk in clothes like this if he wasn't there to protect them from the danger. "I am sorry." He apologize for the second time of the day, which was actually a recurred, before meeting Levi, you will be lucky to get Eren to apologize twice a year.

Levi twitch at Eren and hummed softly, still not daring to look at his mate. Though he heard Eren walk away from him and he sighs and look at his clothes, he should have considered Eren's thought about his clothes. Mikasa had told him that Eren doesn't accept this kind of clothes when she saw them, she said that she had tried to ask him for an outfit like his once, but Eren had refuse to buy it for her, and when she was able to confines him to buy them he had only allow her to wear them in their home. Levi should have never wear them if Eren will turn this dominate about them.

Suddenly Levi felt a warmth surrounding him and look at Eren. he then look at what Eren had put around him only to find a Hooded Leather Jacket that had the scent of his mate, because Eren was a 'big ass tree' as he like to call him, the jacket reached a little above his knees, he blink and looked at Eren who was looking at him with a soft eyes. "I am only allowing you to wear those clothes this once, though you are not allow to take the jacket off… if Mikasa didn't tell you, I only allow this clothes inside of our home not out." Eren explain to Levi gently.

"Why?" Levi asked, as he saw Eren zip up the jacket to hide his clothes. "You said you don't allow them but you let me go out in them." He said and from softly, only to smile as he zip the jacket open fully making Eren sigh at that and leave Levi to do what he like with the jacket.

Eren took his keys in one hand and Levi's hand in the other, once the two of them were out of the apartment Eren lock the door and turn to Levi who was waiting for an answer. Eren put his arm around Levi's shoulder and start walking to the lift. "I let you wear this clothes because I felt bad about scaring you, I never wanted that. and I hate this kind of clothes, call me an old fashion if you want Levi. But I am 34 and had saw a lot of unpleasant thing happen to innocent teens who wear this kind of clothes." He explain, making Levi 'oh' at that and snuggle to Eren and nuzzle his chest as a way to say sorry. He should have known that Eren doesn't forbid something unless he count the pros and cons of them.

"I won't wear them again." Levi said as he looked at Eren making Eren hum and smile at him gently.

With that the two of them headed to their class.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren and Levi were in their seats in the mythical studies classes waiting for Pixis to show. Because as Pixis had said today was their first lecture or lesson or whatever you liked to call it. Eren was leaning on his seat listening to some of the meetings on his phone that Keith had recurred for him. Eren sighs at that and took the headphone off and look at Levi who was sketching in his sketchbook. Eren blink and look at Levi's drawing, if he didn't know any better, he could say that Levi's designs were that of the Garrison, the most famous fashion company in all of Marley the nation they all live in, a strange nation but a good one.

"Can I see it?" Eren asked Levi pointing at the sketchbook. That made Levi blink and give the book to Eren. "Did you draw them?" he asked as he look through the sketchbook with fascination, the more he saw the more he was sure that Levi was a true artist. Levi hum and puff his chest proudly at that with a 'Yes.' Making Eren smile. "Can I take the sketchbook just for a little time? I promise I will return it." Levi bite his bottom lip then nods at that making Eren kiss him on the forehead.

Levi flush and look at Eren who look smug about his face that had turn into a tomato. Before Levi was able to say a thing the door opened and Pixis walked through it with a happy hum, everything become silence as they watched Pixis looking at them with narrow eyes until he hummed and smiled with a nod of his head. "Well then. Good afternoon class." Pixis start as he opened a book that was on the table in front of him and then looked at the students faces. "I'm going to tell you the first mythical beings we will be studying, are vampires, and that when we are finished with them, we'll be moving to werewolves." Eren twitch at that and send Pixis his must hateful glare making the old man smile widen at that. "Let's see what we already 'know' about vampires, shall we." About ten of the students shouted out random answers. Pixis scowl at that and cleaned his throat. "Okay, so let's pretend this is a classroom and NOT a sports game. In my classroom, we will raise our hands." he said with a glare making the students look down in embarrassment and raise their hands. Pixis looked around until his eyes fell on the first victim. "Ok Mr. Ackerman."

"They drink blood." Levi said making Pixis nods his head at that, Levi then frown softly vampires drink blood that was the undeniable truth, but even after a week of living with Eren he had never saw his mate drink blood.

"The most well known one, but also most important." Pixis said as he turned to write it on the board while Eren scowled a little. He was not going to like this. What other things were going to be said, and how insulting were they going to be? "Next?" This went on until no one could think of anything else. "Well, we have a pretty good list." Pixis hummed while looking at the board.

The board read as follows: Drink blood, burn in the sun, pale, can turn into bats, have fangs, sleep in coffins, can't cross running water, killed with a stake through the heart, killed with silver, killed with holy water, weak to crosses, weak to garlic, cold skin, living dead, come from Transylvania, have no reflection, cannot enter a room without being invited in, and immortal. Eren blink at the bullshit he was seeing, only four of them were true and the rest is just that a fucked up bullshit. Vampires are practically like humans in everything but they just need blood to survive and they are immortals that is it, it is true that they can be killed by a stake through the heart who wouldn't? and they have a fangs so what? They are unnoticeable unless a vampire went into a blood lust. As for the rest of that shit on the board it is not even real. Eren's eye twitched making Levi who sat next to him snicker and coo quietly to him.

"I'm glad everyone seems to have the basics, now we just need to go in depth about it. So let's start with the first one. Blood drinking. Who knows why vampires drink blood?" Pixis ask as he took a seat on his chair and look around the class. No one said anything and Pixis rolled his eyes at that. "Anyone have a guess? You all have brains that are capable of coming up with guess. I don't care how stupid they are." He said in a bored voice, making the students look at each other then answer him.

"Because they think it tastes good?" ask a student in the back that was looking at Pixis.

"Because they don't have any of their own?" another one said scratching the back of his head with a frown and look around the classes.

"Because they can?" at that Pixis have to sigh and look at the vampires that were in his classes. They just sat there without doing a thing, bored look on their faces. There were ten vampires and all of them just roll their eyes at every answer they get.

"Because they have Haematosipsia and Odaxelagnia." Said Eren with a smirk as he wink at Levi causing him to flush and look away from Eren. That caused the other vampires to chuckles around the room and wink at Eren with a smirk on their faces. Pixis blink at that and look at Eren with shocked face, he actually didn't know that about vampires, but there was a first time for everything, right?

Pixis just shook his head at that and looked at the classes with a sigh. "According to Vampire Lore and different myths, Vampires drink blood because..." And Pixis started this long explanation on it which was complete bullshit, making half the vampires in the class twitch at every word he said. Most of the things on the board that was went over had complete bullshit reasons. Once Pixis made it through the list, he looked up. "All right, I hope you all took notes, because, though we may not be done discussing vampires and learning about them, you and your partner will have a project do at the end of the section. I will go more into it later. For now, you can leave the class and do whatever you like. Oh, and Eren Yega I want you to stay after everyone had left." At that Eren blink and hum, Levi just narrow his eyes at the old man that said such a thing. But Eren soft smile calmed him down and nod his head, he just stood up and left with the other students, leaving Pixis and Eren alone.

"So Pixis. It has been a long time." Eren said in a bored voice as he stood up and headed where Pixis was sitting with a book in his hand. Pixis looked at Eren with a smile and took his alcohol bottle from the drawer taking a swing off of it making Eren raise an eyebrow at that.

"A long time yes. But since you are here you could do me a favor and take your job as the owner of this university and find an answers to this problems." Pixis said getting a file that was in the drawer and give it to Eren.

Eren blink at that and start reading through the file, by the end of it Eren face was dark and a dangerous growl was building in his throat. "The fuck! Do I have to baby a fucking children and not a grown ass shits! Blood lust? Nearly breaking the treaty? And walking naked on the streets of the campuses?!" Eren hissed and throw the file on the ground then looked at Pixis who sighs and nods at that. "Gather every vampire and werewolf near the forest of the titans behind the university, I will handle them there, today is the full moon so be careful." With that a fuming Eren left the class to find his gang.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Levi!"

That was the first thing Levi heard before he was attack in a bone crushing hug from Armin. The two of them had become a good friends after the first meeting, even if it was awkward as shit back then. "You are crushing me!" Levi said making the other submissive let go of him with a 'sorry' then start dragging him, were Mikasa and some other vampires were sitting. Even Annie was there with three human(?) surrounding her, he thought that Annie was the only human who know about their exists but it seems like he was wrong.

"Yo." Annie said as she waved for him then turn to her friends and point at him making them look at him and their jaws to fall on the floor. Mikasa looked at him with a smile and a hum making Levi nod his head in her direction.

Once Levi took a seat he looked at the five vampires who were looking at him then at Mikasa in shock, he know that he look a lot like her which was strange as it is, but it is not that bad so why won't they chill the fuck out? Mikasa saw his scowl and grin, she took it upon her to intrudes the gang to Levi. "Levi those are our friends. The vampires are named. Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Krista." She said as she point at every vampire she spoke about, making them give a smile and a wave, she then turn to the humans and point at them. "Those are my father's friends, you have already met Annie, but the others are Ymir, Reiner and Berthold. The last two are married and Ymir is dating Krista since last week, as for Annie….. well I don't know about her but we all think that she is asexual." Mikasa explain making Levi blink at that and look at the four who were looking at him.

"So…. You are Eren's mate, right?" Ymir was the one who break the silence making the vampires and the others look at Levi who nods his head. "And he let you walk around the place with this clothes on?" Ymir ask as she look at Levi's clothes with an eyebrow raising. She knows Eren too well, and she was sure that he would have thrown a hissy fits if he saw one of his family wear this kind of clothes in public. So for Eren to allow Levi to wear this clothes even with his jacket on them was strange. Especially when he had chew her ass one time when she was twenty for wearing this clothes.

The rest look at Levi in shock like it was the first time they had noticed his clothes and they blink at that, what did Levi do for Eren to allow him to wear this clothes? Levi blink at that and hummed softly, he just shrug his shoulders with a smile making the rest grunt at that and look at Levi. Levi then 'oh'-ed and looked at Mikasa and Armin. "Today is the full moon, so what are you going to do today?" Levi asked, that made Mikasa and Armin frown and look at the table. Normally when it was full moon and they were in their home, they will transform and heads to the backyard of their home that was huge to run and howl like any normal werewolf when the full moon is out. but they were in college and collage was different then their backyard.

"You all are going to be in the titans forest today." Said a voice behind them making everyone jump and look behind only to see Eren…. No! an enrage Eren behind them, Levi blink at his mate anger and stood up and walked until he was near him and touch his hand gently making Eren sighs at that and mutter something under his breath. After Eren took his seat, Levi just smile and sit on Eren's lap making everyone look at the two. Eren never allow anyone come near him unless it was his gang or children, so how was Levi able to tame Eren?

Just when they were about to ask Eren's glare shut everyone up, making them look at their food, it seems like whatever had made Eren become a psychopath, was going to die.

They hoped that it weren't them.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"LEVI!"

Levi grunt in distaste as he saw Hanji running to him at a neck breaking speed and try to hug him tightly, only for him to side step her making her face slam into the tree he was leaning on. Hanji whined at how mean he was, that only made him roll his eyes at her and look forward to see Mike and the gang run to them with a smiles as for Mike a concern look on his face.

Levi grunt and looked around, the titan forest was full of vampires and werewolves, and to top it all he had lost his mate in this crowd. Just when he was about to call it a night a voice shut everyone in the crowd.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and that was Eren's voice, which made everyone look up to see that he was standing on a …. A stage?! From when did that thing come? Though Eren growl shut everyone and made them stand as straight as a ruler. Eren looked around the crowd and hummed. "For you who don't know me. My name is Eren Yega the head master of this university." He said making everyone look at him and whisper about him. "Silence!" they shut up after that.

"I had heard an unpleasant news about you from all the teachers, and I have to say that I didn't like what I have heard not one a bit." He growled at them making half of the students back away. "So from now on there will be new rules for a little shits like you, that don't care about the law." Eren said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"First and most important, if you dare to break the treaty or try to breach it in any way or told a human about our exists, then you will be expelled from this university. Second, for the vampires every full moon you will come here to be taught about how to overcome a blood lust, if you aren't here because you didn't like it and fell into a blood lost, then you are expelled. As for the werewolves you will come every full moon in here to shift or whatever you wanted to do on a full moon, but NO SEX! And if you breach this rule then you will be expelled." Eren looked around and he saw some shocked faces in the crowd. If those little shit thought that they own this university then they are dead wrong! "And if I heard about you sexual harassment someone, you will be-"

"Expelled?" some sassy little shit from the crowd said, making Eren look at him with a cold smile that made him take a step back.

"No, I will shove my foot far up your ass that I will turn you to a fucking boots!... then you will be expelled." Said Eren with a dangerous look making every student take a step back from their insane head master. As for Levi he didn't know if he should purr in pride at how his mate was this dominate, or back away from his insane look. His golden eye was hiding by his hair like usual, Levi never knew why Eren will hide that eye but he always do it when he was in public, so he drop the matter all together.

"Excuse me sir." Said a werewolf which made Eren turn to him and nod his head for him to continue. "If you said that humans shouldn't know about our secret, then why are their four humans behind you?" the werewolf ask, making the people look at the humans behind Eren with a blink.

Eren just smirk at that and laughed making every person sweat in fear. "Those are….. what is the right word? Ah! your worst nightmare. They may be humans, but they are worst then the hunters so be respectable." The mention of hunters made everyone fidget. Even if they only kill feral vampires and werewolves, you never know when they will turn on you and kill you instead. "Now, every week there will be a new rule to be added to the list of rules. I don't care if you are Lupin or Dracula's son! If you break the rules….. I promise you that you will die in the most gruesome way, that even Lupin and Dracula will cry in your funerals! Is that understood?" he growled at them making them gulp and nod their heads.

Eren looked at everyone then looked at his gang who nods their head at that. Eren then turn to the kids who were standing and hum. "The vampires will stay here and go with Annie and Ymir to take their lesson about self-control." Eren said as he point at Annie and Ymir who step forward. "As for the werewolves, you have the promising to shift and head to the forest with Reiner and Berthold." The married couple step forward at the mention of their names and give Eren a nod. "Good, now you could leave but remember…. I will be watching you." Said Eren in a dark voice making half of the people whine in fear.

Levi just shiver at that and looked at his mate, yes, his mate was terrifying.

* * *

So what do you think?

Levi is manipulative little shit! Yay!

And God damn Eren! why do you have to be a big ass tree?!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **Three Worlds One King...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains cursing, a little bit of violent, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

HELL!

That is one word that could depict the night of that full moon. You think that you have at some point in your life had the worst night? Well think again! Because Eren and his gang were certain that tonight would be the worst night in all of their lives! Werewolves or Vampires. Eren didn't care about what they were, he had already expelled 20 students, ten from the werewolves and ten from the vampires. All because they had wanted to see how lucky they were by sneaking behind Eren's back, and it didn't take them long to realize that they were doomed the second Eren looked them in the eyes and pointed to their already packed stuff. How did Eren do that? They didn't know and probably would never know.

"I think your mate is a Satan, Levi." Hanji muttered as she ran along with him. Levi just snorted at that, and huffed a little breathy laugh at her tortured look. Oh if only she knew the real Eren. The real Eren was worse than Satan! In fact, even Satan, himself, would run to take cover from him. He had never firsthand seen the damage that Eren was capable of, but going by what he had heard from his mate's friends and children's talking about it, Levi was sure that Eren felt a dark twisted pleasure in things he did. He knew that if he even pointed his finger at someone and gave Eren his teary and innocent eyes, his mate would go bat-shit-crazy at them all!

Though he was going to leave that for another day. He would sure as Hell enjoy Eren kicking everyone's ass later. "You said it yourself Hanji. I am a crazy ass bitch and that my mate will be the devil himself." Levi grinned as he remembered his conversation with Hanji that happened last year. He hummed in pride as he stopped running and started walking to where he had seen Eren last time.

Hanji grunted at that and gave a soft whine, lowering her ears and started following Levi. Mike who was silent as a statue followed the two of them with a confused look on his face, did Levi finally find his mate? "I didn't mean it literally!" Hanji barked a little at him, making Levi snort at her. "He already kicked 20 students out! Aren't you afraid that you are going to be the next?" she grumbled. "OI! Armin, Mikasa! Over here!" Hanji barked happily as she saw Mikasa and Armin snuggling under a tree.

The couple raised their heads and gave Hanji a nod of greeting making her trot to them. Levi groaned at Hanji's side tracking, she always did that! Levi felt Mike give him an apologizing huff, making him grunt at him with a nod. The two of them followed Hanji to stop her from scaring his mate's children more than necessary. HELL! Hanji even scared him sometimes! Levi thought that the only person who won't be afraid of her would be Eren, who would kick her ass to the moon. On a second thought, he would spare his mate that and have the honor all to himself.

"SOOO, how are you two managing in this madness?!" Hanji blew out as she came near them making Mikasa twitched a bit, but hummed and rest her head on Armin's neck making the blond wolf grunt and try to push her away. However, it was of no use, she was strong as hell. Levi wondered what would it feel like if Eren had done the same. Levi snorted at that, Eren would probably think that he was pedophilia and would give himself a time out in the land of thoughts that he always wandered to.

"O-oh. Hi Hanji… right?" at her nod Armin gave a little sigh of relief. "We are good… Surprisingly. Father will be fine with us just lying down here. So we are using this as a good time to nap." Armin said making Hanji laugh at that.

"Well, I know that he was angry at you." Levi said as he stretched and then sat in front of them resting his head on his paws. "Last time he told me, the two of you were going at it in his bed." Levi really wanted to growl at that, but the way that Armin's blond fur turned pink was too hilarious to let go of, so he laughed at that making Armin whine, and Mikasa huffed from her nose, thankful that her raven fur hid her embarrassment.

"S-shut up…." Mikasa muttered as she huffed at him making him snort and start cleaning himself like a cat and that made her cock her head to the side in confusion.

Hanji saw that and laughed. "He is a clean freak! He can't go one day without cleaning his fur." She said making Mikasa and Armin grunt at that, and the three other werewolves stared at them.

"Not you too!" Armin whined at that making Mikasa nod his head at that. "First it was father who thought I have OCD! Then you?! That is not fair!" Armin said in an animated way, making Levi puff his chest with a pride at his mate's level of cleanness. Oh, he had lived with Eren and saw how his mate cleaned firsthand. And he must say that Luna really did give him the best mate ever!

"LEVI!" before Levi was able to answer Armin back, he raised his head to look at the person who had called him, only to freeze as he saw Isabel running to him, and not just any Isabel! A dirty and caked with mud and God knows what, Isabel! Levi squeaked as she ran to him with her mate behind her trying to stop her.

As for Levi he shrieked as she jumped at him, and as fast as he could, he dashed away, it was a miracle that he didn't get dirty by her, he gave a whine as he saw her run after him and he sped up. WHERE IS HIS MATE WHEN HE NEED HIM?! at that Levi started running in the last place he saw Eren was in, running away and hoping that the Luna will have a mercy on his soul!

"Eren!" Levi squeaked in fear as he saw Eren, His girly squeak (He won't deny it, he spent half of his life doing so, and it was enough) made Eren tense, and turn around fast to see what was going on. Eren froze as he saw his mate whine and run to him with… WHAT THE FUCK? What was that dirty thing that was chasing his mate?! He saw Levi hid behind his back as he reached him, making whatever the hell that was cover in mud froze in fear at his enraged face.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" Eren said slowly in a low dangerous voice that made half of the people around him back away. Levi on the other hand was still shivering and whimpering at the horror he was about to be thrown into if he hadn't seen Eren. He can't believe he was this close! To get a fucking Ebola! Because Isabel had decided it's a good thing to play in mud! I mean, for God sake! Worms shit in that mud! When it seems like Isabel wasn't going to say a thing, Eren sighed at that, and gave her a pointed look. "Miss Magnolia. Can you please explain why are you covered in… in God knows what?" Eren asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose at that. He didn't sign up for this shit when he decided it was a good time to return to college. Maybe that Keith had cursed him? Who knows! That bastard knew a lot of witches out there that wanted to get into his pants! He probably promised to marry him off to one of them if they were able to make this year a hell for him.

Isabel blinked at that and gave a nervous laugh, her tail going between her leg without her noticing that. "W-well I wanted t-to say hi to m-my friend." She muttered softly as she felt Farlan froze behind her at Eren's very, very, very! Dark aura.

Eren grunted at that and face-palmed with muttering something about….. swimming in worm's shit?! Eren then looked at the two up and down and he frowned. "Then may tell me, why were you running after my mate with mud and God knows what is there is on your fur." Eren said. Making everyone near him freeze and look at the werewolf and him.

"LEVI IS YOUR MATE?!" yelled a shocked Isabel as she looked at Levi who was puffing his chest in pride at that. Little did Eren know that this day was the day that would turn to hell indeed!

No one left the two mates alone after that.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren twitched and twitched and then twitched some more. Yesterday was hell! Hell! Even Now is hell. Every kid that was in here was looking at him like he was some kind of new creature that had crawl out of hell! Which probably he was to some. And he was proud of that.

Today Pixis had took a pity on the vampires and werewolves. After all he knew firsthand how Eren can be when he was irritant. YES, PEOPLE! Eren wasn't mad! Because when he got mad, you could say that the apocalypse had finally knocked on the Earth's door!

With that Pixis sighed softly, and looked at the students, who were whining in pain and shivering in fear as they saw Eren sitting in the back of his class watching them like a hawk. Levi was humming softly as he looked forward, unaware or really didn't care about Eren's death glares. Pixis pressed his lips into a then line then sighed softly and looked at his class, maybe he should go easy on them today? "Alright, so now that we know all there is to know about vampire lore, we can start discussing that project you'll be doing with your partners. You will be taking famous vampires, and analyzing them, and finding which vampire traits they have, and which they are missing. We will also be watching a few vampire films and you will have to, by the end of the film, be able to tell me which ones are real vampires, and which ones are not." Or maybe not, after all Eren would kill him if he went easy on 'Little shits who think they own the world' Eren's words not his. "I expect some other vampires besides Dracula."

As for Eren he rolled his eyes at that, he knew too much shit about vampires that he wanted to have nothing to do with. I mean, he was grateful and all that it won't only be about his grandfather that he surprisingly knew so little about. "What movie are we starting with?" Asked a vampire already planning on running away from this, only to freeze at Eren's smile while he was glaring at him.

Pixis saw that but he shrugged, at least with Eren, no one would skip his class anymore. "Well, We're going back to silent films, with the 1922, Nosferatu." Eren's automatically past a terrifying scowl. Everyone looked at him, and some even squeaked in fear. That made Levi blink and look at Eren with a smile, he then kissed Eren's cheek making Eren grumble something but he had lost the scowl on his face making the rest look at Levi like he was an angle sent to protect them. And so the movie was put in and the show began.

"You have a problem with silent films?" Levi whispered with a small grin making Eren turned his eyes to Levi. Eren wondered if he really should talk to Levi when the film had already started.

"Not really. It's a bunch of humans making idiots out of themselves. And I'd rather watch a silent film than some Italian acting as Dracula." Levi cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Vampires are German." At that Levi nodded.

"Right. And werewolves are French, isn't that romantic to fall in love with your neighbor?" Levi smirked at Eren making him grunt at that, and point forward, making Levi grin. And So the conversation ended, and they took notes on the bullshit in front of them. By the end of the movie, everyone was either terrified, since it was a horror movie, or, in Levi's case, snickering because of how Eren's face would change to scowl that would terrify the kids more than the movie had done, or because of how ridiculous the thing looked walking up the stairs in that one scene.

"Now, since we watched Nosferatu, I will save you the trouble by not making you sit through the 1931 Dracula, because it's only really an abridged version with audio." Eren sighed a bit, happy that he wasn't going to have to go through the same exact story line twice! He had enough with Keith forcing him to see this move FIVE TIMES! Just because Keith like that movie, it doesn't mean that Eren did. "I hope you all took good notes. Next Monday, we'll start the Blade Trilogy, because why not! Have fun this weekend and quick little tad bit. If you come into my class with a hangover, you will sit in front right next to the speakers, that and Eren will skin you alive." He said with a smile making the room look at Eren with fear, scared from him, even more than Dracula. And with that the room emptied, because of the students running out at the sight of Eren's glare.

"Now we're watching Blade?" Eren said. "What the hell!" Eren growled and Levi just snickered again. "That is not funny, you little shit! I spent all of my childhood watching these movies over and over again, until I got sick of them! And now I have to see them again." Eren groaned at the unfairness of this world. He had known that Keith was planning something, but he didn't think that this was it.

"Oh come on, Eren! It's purely fiction. And you cannot tell me that the way he walked didn't look fucked up." Eren thought back to the scene, and choked back a small laugh. That made Levi beam with a pride at being able to make Eren laugh, especially after last night.

"Okay, you're right. That was probably some of the weirdest shit I've seen in my life, but still I have seen worst." Levi nodded, then walked away. Eren smiled lightly. Well at least he won't have to worry about tomorrow. It was the weekend and he plan to finish his new novel soon.

"FATHER!" Eren heard Armin yelled as he ran towards him in the emptying hallway. Eren narrow his eyes as Armin run to embrace him with Mikasa and her gang behind Armin.

"No." Eren said as soon as Armin let go of him, those little shits didn't act like this unless they have something in mind. Especially Armin, who thought he could get away with everything if he was sneaky enough.

"But I didn't say anything." Armin said. Looking at Eren with big wide eyes hoping that he could sway Eren. Mikasa stood behind her mate looking at Eren with the same eyes, making Eren snort at that. The only ones who could get under his skin like that was Annie. And unfortunately the one who can make him do whatever the hell they wanted was Levi. It was kind of refreshing to know that he was still immune to his children's puppy eyes.

"My answer still and will be a big, fat, NO!" Eren grunted at them making all of the vampires grunt at that. Then it was Krista who came to try her luck, that made Levi narrow his eyes. He knew that Krista was a vampire and as any other vampire he could see the interest in her eyes when she looked at his mate. Before he growled at her, Eren put his arm around his hips making Levi purr at that and shoot Krista a pointed look. "Before you say anything I have two letters for you 'N' and 'O' you won't go to any bar, club, or anything until you have reached the age of 22… No, scratch that, you won't go to any place until you become 30."

"What?! But father! You went to one when you were 25!" Mikasa said as she looked at Eren hoping that he would change his mind, but as always talking to a wall is better than trying to change Eren's mind!

Eren raised his brow at that and smirked. "I'm from Germany, where the age of consent is 14. And age of drinking is 18. So don't tell me what I can and can't do." Eren smirked making Mikasa huff at that. "AND if you try to sneak behind my back then the punishment I have in my mind will be much, much, much worse than the time you and Armin went skin-dipping in Keith's pool." At that Mikasa and Armin flinched and muttered a sorry.

As for Levi, he was holding his laughs in, making Mikasa growl at him and huff irritatingly at that. Levi then hummed and grinned. "I know a good café around here. Wing of freedom. It's better than going to a club, besides their food is amazing and they have performances every night. Maybe we all can go." Levi said making everyone look at him.

Eren blinked at that and hummed with a soft smile. "It had been ages since I went to that café." Eren muttered making everyone look at him with hope in their eyes. Eren just snorted at that, and whistled softly. "Fine we can go, get ready we are going there at six sharp." He said making the teens cheer at that and run to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late update, life just love to punch me in the face. :(

But Hey! At least I kick her back :D

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_ _**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **Three Worlds One King...**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains cursing, a little bit of violence, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** OK! So my lovely readers asked me to answer some questions on this story! And I'm happy to do that so…

How Mikasa can get Armin pregnant?

Well, it mainly falls on the kind of creature they are and the dynamic they had if they were dominant or submissive, the spices play a huge rule in that too!

Werewolves…

Let's start with this spice, shall we? In werewolves, it mainly depends on the dynamic if they were dominated or submissive.

These mean dominatrix females have a male's reproductive system to be able to impregnate their mates; they don't have a female reproductive system for reasons that dated back to the war five hundred years ago. That was the main reason dominate/dominate relationships are none-existed (?) because their instinct won't allow for the dominates to mate another from his dynamic… unless they had a great! And I will stress the word 'great' control over their dominate side, mainly in hope of not ripping their dominates faces off.

Submissive males have a female reproductive system and a male reproductive system, even if it means they will not be able to get other people pregnant, which is why they can get pregnant if they were with their mates.

As for fated mates, in werewolves, they are not that rare now as they were in the war, now that having one often made people shocked. They are protected half of the time, because losing someone's fated mate, can lead the other mate into madness and to seek bloodbath, killing everyone in their way.

Vampires…

Vampires are not like werewolves their dynamic don't rule them, as such males get females pregnant just like humans. But for dominates females/submissive males it's hard… way, way hard. Dominates females have low fertility, and submissive males can hardly impregnate their mates, though it's said that if they had a dominate male the submissive may be able to get pregnant. That is the reason for vampires' infidelity… for them it's not really infidelity, the continuing of their spices is more important than staying faithful, that's why every vampire can have countless lovers

Because of those vampires after the war became immune to the idea of fated mates, as they are not creatures of instincts. That made them laugh at the very idea of fated mates, and not even caring if they met their mates. Some vampires, the oldest before the war, care a great deal about fated mates, it's like a practically sacred topic for them, and the idea of mating with someone other than their mates practically made them sick. From those vampires Dracula and Eren, others will be known later… you will notice after meeting Dracula that he is faithful and fierce, the only vampire known to have only one mate and no one else, same with his mate. As for Eren… well, you have to read to know ;)

That's all for now, if you have further questions don't be shy and ask!

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Flashbacks or dreams_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

So finally after a hard, and I may repeat the word hard week! Friday night was finally here! And let us tell the truth it was looked for by all the campus! Minor the werewolves and vampires of course because they know what will happen to them if they disobey Eren Yega. So tonight all (Quarter or less.) of the campus are going to party! Frat parties, clubs of all kinds, other things that we don't know about? You name it they will do it! The other half will sit like obedient little brats and do some studying to get ahead in some class (Werewolves and Vampires) in the hope that they won't get their heads cut off by the campus own Satan (Eren) And there were the few (Or lots?) couples that will enjoy staying at home and go at it like bunnies! Mainly because it's the only place their Satan will leave them in without seeking his hounds at them (Eren's friends) But what do you think? It's a glorious Friday! Yay!

Anyway… where were we? Oh, right!

So the clock finally struck six PM sharp and you could see a little… or large crowd (Depending on your definition) waiting for Eren and Levi to get out of the house so they can go to the café. Everyone knows how Eren became when someone was late for something… so you can say half of them were waiting for him since five PM but were too chicken shit to knock on his door. Eren was not pleased in any way when he gets out of the house with Levi in a row, because there stood them! The vultures (He meant the children) waiting for Eren to slip for a second to struck (Drinking alcohol) and dance over his dead body (He meant- GODAMMIT! Stop correcting me, Levi!)

What was I saying? Oh, yes!

So into the café, they march, Eren and the vulture behind following him, too scared to say a word until they reached the café. And my, what a café it was! Modern and beautiful was the only thing to descript it, to say the least, it took the teens breathes away. Jean even swore he saw that café in a movie somewhere, which made the females, squeals in delights about the idea of them being in a big-shot café. They were also happy to see that Annie and the gang were already there, and gazing at the performance that was on the stage.

"Eren?" They all heard in a questioning tone, which made half of the kids look at the caller (Because they were a bunch of noisy brats) who was a tall man with blond hair and mustache, the grin on his face was so happy that the teens were shocked when Eren smiled and walked toward the man to hug him. "It's you!" Laughed the man as he let go of Eren, though he raised his brow when his gaze fell upon Eren's hair, you can see him holding his laugh. "You still dye your hair? Come on Eren! Where did that punk go?" He joked making Eren roll his eyes at that.

"It's good to see you finally doing some respectable thing in your life, Hannes," Eren replies dryly which only made the man laugh at that and wave his hand like he was shooing a fly. "How is Hugo?" Eren asked making the man give a shit-eating grin and point to the open kitchen where Hugo was making food and parking at the waiters to hurry up. "He didn't change…" Eren snorted and smiled at Hannes again.

"Well, considering that I finally saw you after a long time… we should break the good stuff out!" Hannes grin at that which made Eren frown and cock his hips to the side which made Hannes take a step back in fear.

"Break the good stuff and I will break your face, you don't run a bar anymore but a café… where children come and go as they please." Eren said darkly which made Hannes wince and pout.

"Man, I should never let you be near Hugo…" He muttered which made Eren huff at that. "Anyway! Let's get you to your seats! Annie threatens me with death if I didn't give you the biggest table in the café… I have to say Eren you taught her how to be scary well… too well." Hannes shivers as he walked toward the table the gang took it as their own for tonight. "Here he is you vultures!" Hannes called out as he pushed Eren in front of him turning him into a huge human shield. "Enjoy! And you are going to be on the stage in two hours!" Said the man as he ran for his life before Eren realized what he did and roast him on the spot.

"Did he just say…?" Eren furrow his brows in question.

"Yup!" That was Annie popping the 'P' still gazing at the performance that came to an end.

"And you didn't stop him?" Eren scowl at them making the four adults look at him with the most innocent look Levi saw in his life (It was quite disgusting if Mikasa had to say so) other than babies.

"Yup!" Annie said again looking at Eren with an angelic look (Yeah, right! Armin, stop it!) That made the older man growl at them.

"Do you even want to go up there?" Eren snapped at the four who gaze at each other than at Eren with grins Eren associated with sharks.

"Yup!" They all said at once making Eren sighs and looks up at the ceiling as if asking the God why him?

"You are getting your asses kicked later…" Eren promised the four making them sweats drop at that as their lives flash in front of their eyes. Annie hoped she had watered her cacti today…

"Why will you kick their ass if they want to perform?" Levi asked saying 'thanks' as Eren pulled the chair for him like the gentleman Eren was.

"Because it means that father will have to go up there to sing," Mikasa said with a grin making the gang (The children) looks at one another in wonder.

"Father is the lead singer in their band!" Armin sing-song as he took his seat with the others, that one by one took their place on the table.

"Really?" Asked Levi in a twinkle in his eyes that made Eren freeze in horror No! Just no! His worst fear came true as Levi's eyes fell on him, and Eren swore he could see the evil glen shine in his mate's eyes. "Would you sing for me please?" Levi plea in a tiny (Tiny!) voice that made everyone around the table awe at the adorable way he was looking at Eren.

"I will sing to you!" Jump Connie, you will notice the tears in Sasha's eyes as she nods with him, stuffing her face with breadsticks she snatches from the other table…

Levi gave a confused smile at that but turn his attention to Eren who was in his La-La-Land, when Eren snapped from his stupor he sighs and nods his head after grumbling, which made Levi grin and jump a little to hug his mate purring like a cat.

An hour and a half passed in pleasant talks with pleasant people and great food. In this hour and a half, Levi learned a lot about his mate with his children and his friends. He learned that his mate loves all kind of music but he adore Jazz and sad songs, that his favorite song is 'Hello from the other side' from Adele and he will sing it every opportunity if no one was there with him (Eren glared at Annie when she told him that) he also learned that Eren is horror freak (Ymir's words) he loves scary stories to death and when they were children, Eren played such a mean tricks on them they all wet their clothes! That made the teens laugh so hard Krista snort her food (Eren just huff at that and smirk at Ymir in a dangerous way that made her gulp) Levi also learned that his mate loves spicy food… as in A-Fires-Of-Hell-In-Your-Mouth kind of food and for him hot Indian food is like a dessert… that made Sasha gaze at Eren like he was a God… and maybe he is? No one knows when it comes to Eren… they also talked about Eren's father Keith who was a crazy demon who kicked everyone in the face, just mentioning his name you could see fears on every teen in the room (You can say the teens were shocked that Keith was Eren's father, though it justified Eren being a Satan spawn when he wants to…) Levi jumped in joy and plea with Eren to meet his father-in-law Mikasa and Armin cried in fear of Levi being roast to death with Keith's glare.

He also learned a lot about Mikasa and Armin's friends. About how the fated mates freaked out when they discovered what they were and them going to Eren crying their eyes out, but later after lots of awkward silence everything got better in the end, how it always seemed like their father knew about them being a pair when no one else did. How Jean had a huge crush on Mikasa in high school wanting her to be his mate, only for Eren to scare him away every time he came near her with his 'I don't Approve of You!' glare which kind of made Jean felt like he was an idiot and maybe he had hated Eren a little bit for that, but he met Marco in the end so it was alright, it wasn't until Jean knew about Mikasa and Armin that he let go of his hate becoming grateful toward the man for sparing him the heartache. He learned that Sasha and Connie had been friends since they were toddlers, getting in trouble all the time and stealing food from the kitchens the enter, about Sasha obsess with meat and potato and Connie helping her every step of the way, the two of them admit that the only kitchen they couldn't even rob was Eren's, no matter what trick they try they always do. Krista talked about her being interested in Eren and how the older man never seems to give people his attention, how she accept that maybe not everything she want she gets, she talked about getting together with Ymir and how she wanted to thank Eren for always stopping her or she wouldn't have someone as great as Ymir, Levi let his shoulders relax as he heard that and smiled at Krista… until she ruined the moment by proposing Eren a threesome with him and Levi, which made Eren chock on his drink and Ymir to look at Krista like a kicked puppy (Vampires…). Annie, Reiner, Berthold, and Ymir… well, they talked about living with Eren as their older brother (Which shocked few) about how they wanted to start a band in high school and begged Eren day and night to be their lead singer because he has a great voice, about their first experience with college and how it sucks, but they were the cool kids because they were Eren's sibling and how Eren kicked everyone ass when they said that, because he didn't want them to be in his shadow.

All in all, it was a great night they wanted to repeat with Levi's friends.

At 7:30 PM Hannes came to collect Eren and his sibling, begged them even, to go on the stage for at least five minutes to sing a song to them. "In the honor of the old days!" He said with a happy grin which made Eren sighs and says yes making them all cheers.

So now half an hour later and the teens all sitting on the edge of their seats waiting and whispering in excitement about what would come. Suddenly the lights went off making everyone in the café look up at the stage to see the next and last performance of the day. The teens chitter excitingly as they saw the adults standing on the stage.

"Oh! They are performing Jazz!" Armin exclaimed excitingly. Levi gazes at Annie on the piano bench as she gets ready and nods to Ymir who stood up with her double bass, Reiner sending a flirty look from behind the drums at Berthold who was doing his best at ignoring his husband and focusing on his saxophone. Eren was gazing at them like they were being children, making Levi held his giggles at that, the lights focused on the gang making them snap in attention, with that they start.

" _Birds flying high, you know how I fell_ …" Eren started singing 'Feeling Good-Michael Buble'.

" _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_ …" He looked at Annie and nods his head making the woman grin at that and nods her head back.

" _Breeze drifting on by, you know how it feel_ …" They saw Berthold and Reiner get ready to start nodding to Ymir.

" _It's a new dawn…"_

" _It's a new day…"_

" _It's a new life_ …"

" _For me_ …" Eren pauses making Levi's heart raced as he gazes at him with a soft flush on his face, waiting for the next verse of the song.

" _And I'm feeling good_ …" Eren said in sultry voice making Levi swoon, and just as the gang starts playing, the audience went wild!

And that continued this way until the song ends… by the end Levi's face was red and Eren had gain fans lift and right! Dear Lord! Eren's voice was heavenly! Levi can hear Mikasa and Armin squeals in delight, their friend whistling, and the applause of the audience. When Eren gazes at Levi and smiled, the werewolf swore that he and all of the room just swoon!

"Wow! He is amazing!" Sasha said food forgotten as she said that which was a fate by itself.

"Are you kidding? They all were amazing!" That was Connie who was standing and clapping loudly, making the female roll her eyes at her friend in return.

"I think I'm in love…" They all heard a breathy voice said and turned to Marco who had a star-struck look on his face, gazing at Eren with a hand on his right cheek.

"Marco!" That was Jean who squeaked out gazing at his mate with betrayed looked, but Marco didn't pay any attention. Levi didn't have the heart to growl at Marco who looked like he just met his hero so he shrugged and turned to see Eren getting off of the stage with his sibling with him in tow.

"So how was it?" That was Ymir as she skipped to her hopefully-to-be-mate who was looking dazzled, but who really could fault her?

"Marry me!" Levi said jumping at Eren when he was within arms reach making the older man pause than snort at that, Levi, on the other hand, didn't care he just purr in satisfaction! All that beauty and grace and it were all his! Now Levi maybe should be jealous of his mate but he can't, because really! His mate was making his heart go Doki-Doki

And he liked it!

The night spent just like that, the enjoyed a little more time in the café then left after half an hour, but not before Hannes begging them to return next week to perform once again, all the while muttering about the big crowd they will attract! Just like when they were young in college, a story Hannes promised to tell if they brought Eren again next Friday.

All in all, tonight was fun.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

The next day you could find Eren sorting through the paper works that Keith enjoy sending every two hours or so, as much as Eren wants to complain he knows he left the older man in a tough position for leaving with four of his elites to college, so this is the last thing Eren can do to help the older man out. Eren was signing on some papers when he heard the doorbell ring making him pauses a little and sighs, he stood up and head to the door to open it. When he did he got the shock of his life…

Teens… teens everywhere…

Well, mainly werewolves with his children standing here, Levi's friends maybe? "Can I help you?" Eren asked gazing at his kids and the crowd they brought with them while sighing at his misfortune.

"Oh, father! You are home, good." Mikasa said as she pushed her way into the apartment inviting her strays too. "Go on get dresses we are going to that beautiful mall that was opened yesterday, it's in the city center so it's a long drive and we need all the time we can get." Mikasa hummed as she starts collecting Eren's paper works and arranging them neatly.

Now as much as Eren wants to object, he knows better than to say no, especially when it seems like Levi got out of their bedroom wearing a lace-up tartan asymmetrical dress in black, white, and gray colors. Eren gaze at his black T-shirt and sweatpants and sighs heading to his room, leaving Levi squeal as he went to hug his friends. A little while later Eren got out of the room wearing a business casual outfit which made the rest of the teens' gazes a little at their clothes that considers of shirts, sweaters, and jeans. The only ones who were dressed fancily were the Yega family, as Mikasa was wearing the same outfit as Levi with the colors red and black… some of the werewolves were ashamed to say they didn't guess who was who… not for the second time they were creeped out by how look-alike Mikasa and Levi were, as for Armin he was wearing a light blue button-down and jeans, which made the rest of the werewolves look underdressed at best… hobos at worse…

"Let's go…" Eren sighs opening the door. Mikasa, Armin, and Levi went first chattering excitedly about their trip to the mall, followed by Hanji, Mike, Farlan, Isabel, Petra, and Oluo… who was hiding behind his mate, far away from Eren?

So that's how they spent their days walking around that beautiful (And apparently only the riches can offer it) mall, going from shop to shop to try different outfits. The females and the two submissive gigglings now and then about this or that, while the dominates standing in the back holding their shopping bags… well, except Eren who paid extra to get it shipped to his and his children's apartments.

The only drawback in their good morning was when they went to that dreaded formal wear shop, apparently, Petra's father was having a suit and tie dinner the next month, and she needs something decent for Oluo because let's tell the truth he goes through his suit like a moth on clothes. Anyway, they spent their time trying to look for good suits for their respective mates who were sitting in the chairs all around the place. Eren was complaining to his children that they could have gone to the Armani shop if they want good suits so desperately and Levi… "Please put those cheap cuffs down! I will take you to Tiffany for God's sake!" That made Mikasa and Armin pause and grin leaving the suits they were going through dragging Levi with them who growled at them.

The nasty surprise came from one of the attendants that work in the shop who insult Petra because they don't accept MasterCard, and Petra should go and by her suits in cheap shops because they were not sailing. Needless to say… Eren brought the manager of the shop and practically roast him alive for his bad serves (Which was a light word to descript the situation) he then to the shock of the poor manager and the poor people that wherein the shop, Eren actually took out a 'JP Morgan Chase Palladium Visa' out of his wallet, and bought the shop after calling the landlord just to spit on the manager and his bad staff. At first, Petra was embarrassed by that but it seems like Eren has his way of persuading a person… he gave the shop to Petra telling her to do whatever she wants with it… which nearly made the poor girl faint and refusing to even set foot inside. That ends up with Eren calling Petra's father to tell him the news and the man thanking Eren for his generous gift and inviting him to the formal dinner next month.

Eren gains his first worshipper that day… Oluo.

So now you can find the teens plus Eren who somehow became the father and hero of the group in a beautiful restaurant eating dinner and chatting happily. Eren nods now and then to show that he was listening, even with his attention was on the phone texting, Keith, and about him finally finding his fated mate (He kept putting it last because he was a little bit afraid? No one knows when it came to Eren) Mikasa and Armin were still assuring Petra that Eren always do that… the spending money part, because Eren has more money he didn't know what to do with it half of the time, so no Petra it was not a hardship for Eren to give you a whole store.

Their happy chatter was cut by a phone ringing making the teens gaze at their phones. They eventually found the source of the noise to be Levi's phone that the teen was holding in his hand, all the while gazing at the screen in a blank look. "I will get this…" Levi said after snapping out of his daze and head outside of the restaurant to answer the call. "Hello…" Levi said after pressing the accept button.

" _Levi!"_ That was the snappish tone of his father Kenny Ackerman.

"Father," Levi stated holding his tone back at the growl he heard at the other side of the call, Levi gazes around the place trying to find an isolated place to be able to talk privately with his father; he walked toward the corner near an ally that seems to be empty.

" _Don't you dare 'father' me!"_ The older man snapped making Levi grits his teeth. _"What the fuck did I hear about you being a goddamn leech's mate, and being part of the reason Erwin being kicked out of the campus?"_

"Well, Erwin had it coming for trying to force himself on a fated pair!" Levi snaps making his father go quit at that.

" _You didn't deny being a mate of a monster…"_ Kenny hissed making his son growls in a low threaten voice. _"You are going to pack your things and come straight home, we are going to talk more when you are back,"_ Kenny said coldly making the hair on Levi's body stand on its ends.

"No," Levi said just as coldly and he could feel that he was digging his grave by his own hands.

" _No?"_ Kenny question like he was trying to make sure he heard right when Levi didn't correct him he snapped. _"Did you forget what they did to you-"_

"Enough!" Levi shouted which made people that were walking gaze at him and mutter, thankfully the other end of the line went quiet. "That's the only thing you are good at, you know?" Levi hissed taking a sick pleasure in the silence at the other end. "Look at what they did to her! They are monsters! They are leeches! They should be killed!" Levi mimicked Kenny's voice making the man growl at that. "But guess what dad? My mate is one of them, and he is far from being the monster you always paint them as… and if you can accept me or my mate for that matter I guess this will be goodbye… unless of course you get your head out of your ass and agree to meet my mate before firing judgments left and right…"

Silence…

That's what greets Levi, he can hear his father holding his breath on the other end of the phone but no words were spoken. "Well than… I guess this is goodbye father… tell mother I love her." With that Levi closed the phone and growled nearly throwing that thing away. Levi took a breath and straightened his clothes; he swallowed the sob that wanted to get out and held back his tears…

He can do this… he really hoped he can…

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late response, was extra busy this week.

I'm planning to post another horror story after I finish at least one of my stories, it will be from MCU fandom so be on the lookout for it!

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_.


End file.
